Raindrops
by LinaLau
Summary: TezuFuji fic - beware of angst. Questions are asked but answers are not given when Tezuka returns from Germany to find a crumbling Fuji. Can the two retrieve what they had before?
1. Chapter 1: The Coming of the Rain

Raindrops By Lina Lau  
  
Umm. . . first ever Prince of Tennis fic from me. . . so please be nice? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Much as though I would love to own Tennis no Oujisama, it does not belong to me – it belongs to Konomi-sensei  
  
Warnings: Umm, shounen ai... will reach yaoi at some point. R for the whole fic in general, but PG for this chapter.  
  
Additional Notes: 'blah' = thoughts, "blah" = spoken words and ~~~~***~~~~ = scene change  
  
Okies. . . onto the chapter. ^^  
  
Chapter One: The coming of the Rain  
  
Fuji stood staring out of the window, the world before him a blur of grey black. It was unnaturally wet for this season. Those who were unprepared for it were hurrying through the falling darkness, eager to reach shelter and warmth. He followed a droplet of rain, slowly travelling down the window pane, leaving behind a trail of glistening sparkles in its wake. It wound and weaved its way down, dancing to its own music; the soft pattering of rain overhead that could be heard.  
  
The rain soothed him. It was like the comforting murmuring of a mother, lulling a child to sleep. It was days like these, with the musical droplets cascading down in sheets that Fuji felt most at ease. Sometimes, Fuji thought that perhaps the sky knew how he was feeling, reflecting his mood in the weather, mocking him. He was human after all. Today was no different.  
  
A pale hand reached out, past the thick cream curtains, to rest on the cool glass – the only thing that separated the rain and Fuji. It was the only barrier between him and reality, or so it seemed. In his own room, in his own safe cocoon, he could dwell in his thoughts and his fears, where he would have hidden them under an ever present smile when faced with others. No one could reach him here, or so he wanted himself to believe.  
  
A finger trailed another droplet. Like tears, it followed the downward descent of the pearl of water, down, down, until it reached and converged with other drops, forming a small pool of molten silver, overflowing from his window sill onto the street below.  
  
Clear blue eyes followed the comings and goings of others, watching with indifference; looking yet not looking. Cool blue reflected on the glass, blending in with the grey canvas on which it observed.  
  
But though the rain was usually a source of comfort, it only added to the restlessness and unease that creased Fuji's brows. Now that he was alone, there was no need to hide behind the mask of false calm and eternal smile. He wrenched his eyes from the window and started to pace. Three steps to the right, turn, three steps to the left, turn, and the whole process would start again, like a never ending cycle.  
  
It was unusual for him to be so restless. He had barely maintained his composure during school. His smile was somewhat forced, and he had been in an unnaturally bad mood, defeating Momoshiro in a one set match that had barely lasted 10 minutes. He had excused himself from practice early too, drawing a worried glance his way from Oishi and curious ones from the rest of his team mates.  
  
Funny how the smallest things could cause such large reactions. Who would have thought that two simple lines of text could unnerve the prodigy so? And it was not all together unexpected. In fact, he had been expecting it for a while now, and it had taken longer than he had anticipated for them to arrive.  
  
Fuji had known for a week now. Seven days ago, he had opened his inbox to find, amongst the usual junk, a short and brief e-mail from Tezuka. He had known that their captain was returning, but the other regulars in the team had been left in the dark, at the request of Tezuka. He had never been a flamboyant sort of person, and had wished for his return to be kept quiet, until he had arrived back in Japan.  
  
Fuji laughed quietly; a low, husky sort of laugh that broke the quiet of the large room. Tezuka had probably not wished for a scene at the airport. It was so very predictable. Most things about Tezuka were predictable, especially if you had spent the past few years observing the boy. Though Fuji never actively tried to take down data, he had, whether subconsciously or not, filed away every single observation concerning Tezuka, to be perused at leisure if he so wished, at a later date.  
  
They had all looked forward to their captain's return from Germany. He had been the cement that held together the team. . . and he had been the glue that held together Fuji's life. The prodigy seemed so cold, so calm in everyway, but under that façade of perfection was a crumbling core of hurt and self hate.  
  
In the few months that his captain had been away, though he remained as implacable as ever on the outside, his life had been falling apart, shattered like a mirror, with shard after shard of jagged glass that cut through him painfully each time one fell from the now almost empty frame.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fuji, it's over."  
  
It had only taken five words for his world to come crashing down around him. Tezuka had said those fateful words the day before he told them of his planned departure, and they had not spoken since. Infrequent e-mails travelled to and fro between the two, but nothing more.  
  
Fuji wondered why Tezuka had chosen to tell him of his return, but not the others – not even Oishi, his trusted vice-captain. Why him? They shared no special relationship anymore. . . right?  
  
He stopped pacing and fell back onto the bed with a soft 'flump'. He stared at the ceiling, at the dancing patterns of light from the streetlight outside his window, the usually harsh yellow blurred and softened by the blur of rain and dulled by the low grey clouds. The intricate patterns moved and rearranged themselves endlessly to the rhythm of the raindrops that continued to patter on the roof over head.  
  
How many miles separated them? Fuji was not sure. . . he never listened during lessons anymore anyway, least of all in Geography. He wasn't sure of the exact figures (no doubt Inui would be able to tell him in an instant) but he knew one thing for certain – wherever Tezuka was, he was too far away for him to reach.  
  
But not for long.  
  
It had taken him a long time to reach a tense balance – a reluctant equilibrium. He had gotten over Tezuka, right? Or so he tried to convince himself. He wasn't sure anymore – what was true, what was not. Was it all a figment of his imagination? The time that they had spent together, the closeness they had shared, the body heat that he craved for. Had he imagined it all?  
  
Had all that they had shared meant just as much to Tezuka as it had to him? Blue eyes opened and watched the dancing tendrils of shadows and light above him. Perhaps he had been too serious. He snorted. Typical, wasn't it? A tinge of bitterness lined his thoughts. The only time when he had played seriously, he had lost. He had not only lost the match, he had lost the man he loved, his pride, his security – everything he treasured had been gambled on that one match.  
  
A hand curled around and tightened on the bedspread, creating crevices and ridges, flowing into each other fluidly, shadows and light intermixing. Fuji lay there, listening to the rain, the sound from each and every raindrop echoed loudly in his ears, each drop telling its own story.  
  
He would be back by now. It was late afternoon. Fuji had contemplated going to the airport, but had dismissed the thought almost straight away. Tezuka had not given his flight number, or what the time of his arrival was exactly. It would have been pointless to go, in the hope that he would find Tezuka amongst the crowds of people, with no knowledge as to when he would arrive and what flight he was on. And perhaps, a little voice said at the back of his mind, he was afraid. Afraid of facing the captain, afraid of what he might say, afraid that the last few shards of glass hanging stubbornly against the framework that was his life would fall as well.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he lay there, lost in his own thoughts, but when he awoke from his trance, the room was in darkness, though the rain had not ceased yet. It took a while for him to note what had brought him back to his senses. The shrill ringing of the telephone reached his ears, making him grimace slightly. Perhaps if he left it, whoever was calling would give up. He stared at the piece of offending electrical equipment, making no move to get up.  
  
The phone stopped ringing after a while, and the automatic answer phone started. The soft, almost feminine voice of Syusuke clicked to life.  
  
"You have reached the Fuji residence. I'm sorry, but we are not available at the moment, please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." A beep. A short span of silence.  
  
"Fuji, I know you're there. Pick up the phone."  
  
Blue eyes opened. Tezuka had never been one for talking, and it was even rarer for him to call. He glanced at the phone, weighing the options in his mind. He sighed, a soft exhalation of breath, and got up slowly from the bed. He could only run for so long, and he was fast becoming exhausted. Perhaps it was time to start to face the truth and reality, however reluctant he was to do so.  
  
He padded softly over the carpeted floor and picked up the receiver. He stood, motionless for a second, gathering his courage. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, his voice deceptively calm.  
  
"Tezuka."  
  
". . ."  
  
Fuji waited, but there was no reply, though he could hear the soft breathing on the other end of the line. His hand gripped the phone tighter, knuckles beginning to show white. He forced his face into a smile, hoping his voice would not deceive him.  
  
"Welcome back, buchou."  
  
He waited for a response from the other boy. Again, there was none. He fought on bravely.  
  
"I'm sure the others would like to see you, perhaps we should all. . ."  
  
"Don't pretend, Fuji." Tezuka finally spoke, interrupting him.  
  
There was a short silence, this time from the tensai himself. He laughed then, a slightly hysterical and desperate laugh that he hoped the phone would distort and hide.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Tezuka?" He maintained his smile in a valiant effort, though he could feel a single tear make its way down his face, leaving a contrasting hot trail on his otherwise cold skin.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"We're talking now, aren't we?" His voice cracked slightly. The tears were flowing freely now, trickling down his face. He made no effort to wipe them away.  
  
". . . No, we're not. We haven't since I left."  
  
The remaining defences, so carefully constructed by Fuji crumbled to his feet, like a castle made of sand, so seemingly strong, collapsing and falling apart as the tides swept in. He fell to the floor, still clutching the phone.  
  
"I'm coming." The line went dead.  
  
Beep. . . beep. . . beep. . .  
  
Regardless, Fuji, still held onto the receiver, as though it was a lifeline, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Outside, the rain continued to fall. The wavering light of the streetlamp was the only source of light in the room. The crumpled and shaking boy was engulfed in shadows. His tears reflected the light and sparkled as they fell, from under the curtain of hair to land with dark stains on the carpet below.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Lina: *looks around nervously* Umm... here's the first chapter . . . I'm afraid updating might be rather infrequent, as my muses tend to come and go as they wish, and real life is a bitch right now. -_-  
  
Please R&R, I live on them – and any criticism is welcomed – I can't improve without them, ne? ^^  
  
Arigatou all for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2: Because I Love you

Raindrops By Lina Lau  
  
Here's the second chapter! ^^ Umm . . . this is shorter than the previous chapter – but I felt that the ending was right, so I left it. ^^;  
  
And I know that Fuji may have seemed a little OOC in the last chapter (got the same comments in my LJ, lol) but bear in mind that he has been bottling up his emotions for a few months and all, so he is a tad emotionally unstable – he can't stay calm and collected forever, ne? ^_^ Well, that's my reasoning behind it anyway. . . _  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Tennis no Oujisama – Konomi-sensei does  
  
Warnings: Angst, angst and more angst, still shounen ai, overall story is rated R but current chapter is rated PG  
  
Additional Notes: 'blah' = thoughts, "blah" = spoken words, ~~~~***~~~~ = scene change  
  
And so the angst continues . . .  
  
Chapter 2: Because I Love you  
  
Tezuka rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. He stood there for a while, the rain falling around him, drops trickling down his glasses and obscuring his sight. It was unusual for him to have left the house so unprepared and in such a hurry. He had chosen to ignore the heavy rain, with no umbrella, and had walked to Fuji's house as quickly as possible.  
  
He rang the doorbell again. The sound echoed around the large house. There was no sign of movement from inside it. Tezuka tested the doorknob, and found it was unlocked. Letting himself in silently, he closed the door and locked it behind him. One could never be careless, even if there was someone in the house, though this time; Fuji's carelessness had been to his advantage.  
  
He made his way up the stairs, and reaching the landing followed the familiar path to Fuji's room. The door was unlocked, and there was no sliver of light from beneath the door. None of the lights in the house were on, and it seemed strangely lonely and empty.  
  
He listened from outside the door, but heard nothing.  
  
Tentatively, he knocked. There was no answer. He pushed the door open and looked in. The room was dark, with the only light coming from outside the window, streaks of pale yellow distorted by the rain that clung to the glass.  
  
Beside the window, on the floor, Fuji was curled up, half hidden by the dark shadows of the room. He made no move to show that he had noticed Tezuka. His back was against the wall and his knees were drawn up with arms wrapped protectively around himself. His head was buried into his knees. The phone lay by his side. Tezuka followed the cord with his gaze, and stooped to pick up the receiver and place it back on the phone.  
  
"Why did you come, Tezuka?" Fuji sounded tired, weary, and his voice was hoarse. He did not move, and his voice was muffled by the fabric of his trousers.  
  
Tezuka knelt beside Fuji and looked down at him. He did not answer the question, but reached out with a hand and gently ran his fingers through the light brown hair of the tensai. The tips were slightly damp, soaked by tears. His other hand lifted Fuji's chin, and he stared into the clouded blue eyes.  
  
It pained him to see the suffering and pain that those blue eyes held. Fresh tears leaked out of those intense blue orbs and travelled down his face, rewetting tracks that had previously dried. He brought a thumb across Fuji's face and wiped the stray tears away.  
  
Fuji unwound his arms from his knees, fisting his hands. He looked up at Tezuka.  
  
"Why did you come. . . why?" He gazed desperately into Tezuka's eyes, almost hoping that they would give him the answer, but those brown orbs did not give the reassurance and solution that he had hoped for.  
  
Tezuka only gazed down at him, sorrow in his eyes. He resisted the urge to lean forward and put his arms around Fuji. Staying knelt beside him, he let one hand rest on the tensai's shoulder, the other remaining on his face.  
  
Anger started to bubble up from Fuji's chest and he turned away from Tezuka, from the warmth that he yearned for, from the reassurance that he needed. For what was the point, if he knew that what he wished for so desperately would not be given to him?  
  
"You wanted to see me like this, Tezuka? You wanted to see me broken and crying? Is that why you came?" He laughed bitterly, a harsh edge to the tensai's usually melodic voice. "I don't need your pity."  
  
"I am not here to pity you." He spoke quietly, each word accented, conveying more than what was spoken. He withdrew his hands and sat down. Blue eyes narrowed and pinpointed on Tezuka's face.  
  
"Then why are you here, Tezuka? Why are you not with the rest of the team?" More tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes. "Why did you come back? Why did you go? Why did you end it?" Questions appeared and circulated in his head endlessly. He wanted answers, but Tezuka offered none.  
  
A fist pounded into Tezuka's chest. "Why. . ." He collapsed forwards, head resting on Tezuka's shoulder and sobbed. "What we had . . . was. . . so good, so right..." His shirt was damp, but whether it was from the earlier rain or from the smaller boy's tears, Tezuka was not sure. One hand wrapped around Fuji's delicate frame, and the other automatically went to stroke his hair soothingly.  
  
"Was it true, what you said, Tezuka, or was it just a lie?" He looked up imploringly into those brown eyes, hoping to find a gleam of truth. "You said that you loved me, was that all a lie?" His fist tightened.  
  
For a while, Tezuka did not answer, but held Fuji's gaze. Both were reluctant to break the contact, the connection that their gazes held. The intensity of Tezuka's gaze bore into Fuji's eyes.  
  
"I never lie, Fuji."  
  
Brown eyes continued to watch blue ones, unspoken words hanging in the air. They sat there, frozen for a moment. The rain continued to fall, the trickle of water the only sound in the room. The wavering light continued to dance, illuminating the faces of the two, now from this angle, now from another. But the two remained motionless, as though time had stopped.  
  
Fuji was the first to move, to break the stillness that had settled over them. He looked down, and a laugh escaped his chest – whether it was joyful or not he was not sure himself. He almost wished Tezuka had said that it was all a lie. It would have been easier for him to accept, had Tezuka never loved him. He could have continued falling, down, down until no sunlight would reach him and he was encased in darkness. He would have at least known that what they had was only a delusion, what he had wanted himself, and not what Tezuka had wanted too. He could continue hurting, cutting himself again and again with the shards of glass that were the remnants of his life and happiness.  
  
But Tezuka had wanted it too. Tezuka had loved him, perhaps he still did.  
  
"Then why?" His gaze had dropped to the floor, afraid of the answer, yet wanting to know.  
  
"Because I love you." It was whispered, so quiet that Fuji could only just hear.  
  
Tezuka buried his head into Fuji's hair, and spoke again, the low rumble of his voice echoing in the ears of the smaller boy.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Lina: Phew, chapter 2 up now as well. ^_^ Sorry it's a bit short . . . but the ending felt right, you know what I mean? As I said before, updates may be slightly spastic, as my muses tend to leave me at the wrong times . . . _ Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
  
Answers to Reviews: (Nya~~ I got reviews! XD *dances around room . . . and then trips over random books on floor . . . lol, hehe*)  
  
Hakkai-san: Ah, thanks for the review! And I know Fuji was kinda OOC . . . _ I hope I got him more in character in this chapter. And here's Tezuka! XD (Hope he's not OOC either) Hehe. ^_^  
  
Ikyutakei: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Here's the next part – hope you like. :D  
  
Silence: Ah, I'm glad you like! Hehe. Well, here's the next chapter – hope you liked as well! ^_^  
  
mabaroshi16: Yay! You think I described Fuji's emotions well! XD *is uber happy* Lol, here's part of the confrontation, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Beachan18: Thank you! ^_^ Haha, Fuji make Tezuka suffer? *thinks* I duno... I think Tezuka is suffering enough right now! ^.~ He has his reasons, hehe.  
  
Odrade: *huggles like mad* Haha, yes, I posted it, Lol. But you are at an advantage – seeing as you have read the most recent chapters on my LJ. XP Hehe, thanks for leaving a review though, hon!  
  
Flyns: Haha, thank you for reviewing! =3 And here's the continuation, hehe. Hope you liked this chapter as well! ^_^  
  
Kari073: I'm glad you like! ^_^ Haha, yes, I love TezuFuji – it's my OTP. XD It's sad that there doesn't seem to be many good TezuFuji fics anymore. . . *sighs* Hehe, I hope my muses don't leave me . . . *looks at them, currently tied up and chained* ^.~  
  
Thank you all for the reviews, and please continue to R&R! It makes me so happy when I receive them! X3  
  
Arigatou all for reading! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Raindrops By Lina Lau  
  
Chapter 3! ^_^ Thank you everyone for your feedback – I love you all~~! Oh, and by the way, the rating will go up to R next chapter – just a warning to you all. ^^  
  
Rating: PG-13 for this chapter (a bit of language, I guess) but R overall  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, and yet more angst chucked at you. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, the boys don't belong to me. If they did it wouldn't be a sports manga, I can tell you. D They belong to Konomi-sensei.  
  
Additional Notes: 'blah' = thoughts, "blah" = spoken words and ~~~****~~~ = scene change and in this chapter, a flashback  
  
Chapter 3: Questions and Answers  
  
Fuji pushed Tezuka away, a little too forcefully, and the older boy fell backwards, landing with a muffled thump on the carpeted floor, making him grunt slightly.  
  
"You don't leave people because you love them!" Anger had taken over Fuji again, and his eyes were fixed on Tezuka. "Don't fuck with me!"  
  
The brown eyes that watched Fuji were sad, but he still said nothing. It was unusual for the tensai to shout and to swear. It showed just how close to breaking point he really was. For how long had he been bottling up his emotions? For how long had he suffered in silence, alone, in that empty house, with no comfort?  
  
"Just go Tezuka... go home..." He turned his back on Tezuka, and slowly got up. The taller boy remained on the floor. It was in times like these that he wished that he could communicate better. He was not a talkative person, and he had never been good at expressing his emotions. It was a trait so fundamental in his personality that he would not have been able to change it, even if tried.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
"You're always so reserved, Tezuka." Delicate fingers played with soft chocolate brown strands of hair. "You should learn to open up a little more."  
  
He raised his eyes from the book that he was reading. "I already try my hardest." A soft chuckle came from the other boy.  
  
"I know, Tezuka, I know."  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Perhaps it would have been better if he left now – he was not helping the situation. But a small voice inside Tezuka's head told him that if he did, he would only be running away. A small part of him knew that he was being selfish.  
  
He felt guilty; guilty that Fuji had dissolved and crumbled into this empty shell before him in his absence. He deserved to be yelled at, screamed at and he almost wished that the smaller boy would lash out at him, hurt him; make him pay for what he had done.  
  
In the few months that he had been away, he had tried to forget and tried to adjust. But he was sick of pretending – tired of always having to be perfect, the buchou whom the rest of the team always looked up to. The strain of appearing calm and collected in every situation was taking its toll on Tezuka.  
  
He waited there, on the floor, for Fuji to say something or to do something, but the smaller youth remained silent and immobile, standing by the window with his back to him. The silence that penetrated the room was heavy, pressing down on the occupants mentally, if not physically.  
  
Again, the prolonged silence was first broken by Fuji.  
  
"What did you mean by that... 'Because I love you.'..."  
  
He turned around, hands clenched into fists. The tensai's delicate frame shook slightly as he took deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing.  
  
"You speak as though you still do, Tezuka." He spoke with a slight tone of yearning, as though he wanted to believe his own words.  
  
The other boy made no reply. His expression remained painfully neutral, but Fuji could see the internal battle that the other boy struggled with in his eyes. Years of careful observation had at least granted him that ability.  
  
How could he not love the other? Every moment spent with him had been treasured, and he had carefully stored away every memory of them together. How could his love just fade away, when they had shared so much? The other's body heat, the feel of his silken skin, slickened with sweat – it was impossible to forget, and though he urged himself to, and though he tried so very hard, his heart had refused to do so.  
  
He had always been at one with his heart – though by all outward appearances a practical man, he was one who followed what his heart dictated. The outcome was not important – as long as he had done so to the best of his abilities.  
  
But for the first time in his life, he had tried to rebel, to ignore what his heart told him. It was better this way, he kept telling himself. He would ignore the pain in his chest, the feeling that something basic was missing; as though a part of him had disappeared without trace, leaving behind a gaping hole. He had tried to ignore this, to reason with himself, but still, that dull ache would not go away.  
  
After a while, the taller boy spoke, each word carefully measured and weighed.  
  
"I still do."  
  
Cobalt blue eyes widened, and Fuji's head snapped up. Those fists were clenched even tighter, so tight that he could feel his joints lock together. He looked down at the boy on the floor, who stared back with a level gaze, calmly waiting for him to say something, anything.  
  
He wanted to run into the embrace of the arms of the boy on the floor below him, but somewhere inside Fuji, a rational voice stopped him. He wanted to believe those words which Tezuka had said. The eyes that held his own spoke only of the truth. Tezuka never lied.  
  
"...then why?" Why did he put both of them through so much pain? Why break something that had been whole?  
  
Again, countless questions appeared in his head. But he had no answers, standing there in the shadowed room, amongst the broken pieces of what had been and what might have been, gazing down at the boy who had shattered his world.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
Lina: Hmm, I know this chapter was kinda short again, but I'm writing the next one right now and I can safely say that it's gona be at least 3 times the length of this one. ^^; I'm sorry if it takes a while to come out, cos it's so long, and cos I'm writing smut for the first time. _ As I said before, the rating will go up. ^_^  
  
Answers to Reviewers:  
  
mabaroshi16: Ah, I tend to write rather angsty stuff. ^^; I'm no good with action. _ I'm sorry if this chapter is still kinda short . . . but I promise the next one will make up for it! Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Regatto: Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry that this one is so short as well! *hides and ducks from rotten vegetables* The next will be WAY longer, I swear! Heh, angsty Fuji and Tezuka are fun to write! D  
  
PA: Here's the continuation! ^_^ Hope you liked, and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Silence: Thank you! =3 Hope this chapter was alright as well! ^_^  
  
Ikyutakei: Hahaha, glad you liked! ^_^ Hope this one was ok as well. =3  
  
SIB: I only really seem to write angsty stuff . . . _ Lol. Glad you liked and thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Beachan18: Ah, don't worry, you'll find out why in the next chapter, if all goes to plan. =3 Indeed I felt so bad for putting Fuji through this while I was writing it . . . my Fuji fic muse was trying to strangle me, lol! Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Odrade: No~~~ don't mention TezukaAtobe to me right now! *is still remembering that idiot on tenipuri_yaoi* Gah, don't worry, you'll find out why in the next chapter, if I ever get it out and past the smut bit, lol. *huggles* He does have good justification . . . I think . . . ^^;  
  
Jas: Hehe, angsty TezuFuji is just the best, ne? XD Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sonic16: Haha, you'll find out in the next chapter! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing! =3  
  
Reviews make me so happy! Thank you everyone! X3 Please continue to R&R it really does give me so much motivation to write! ^_^  
  
Sorry it might take a while to update . . . I've been attacked by my TezuFuji art muse lately. If you wanna know the reason why it might take a while, go to http:// lina-lau. deviantart. com (without all the spaces). Hehehe. ^^;  
  
Arigatou all for reading and I'll try and update soon! 


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

Raindrops  
  
By Lina Lau  
  
Phew, this chapter is finally done! I'm sorry it took so long to get out… I suck at writing anything vaguely smutty and the PC got a virus and deleted all my documents so I had to start this chapter from scratch again, when I had nearly finished it. ^^;  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: *points at rating* If you don't like shounen ai or yaoi please don't read  
  
Disclaimer: No, the boys still don't belong to me… all I have is a Fuji plush  
  
Additional Notes: 'blah' = thoughts, "blah" = spoken words and ~~~****~~~ = scene change  
  
And also note that this chapter is a flash back. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Flashback  
  
The late afternoon sun sent shafts of red light through the windows of the club room, the sky outside was a pale golden canvas on which auburn and dark red streaks had been painted. Part of the room was in shadow, the light not quite reaching the edges.   
  
It was late, and the courts had long since emptied, the regulars having left. Tezuka often stayed late, it was his duty as the captain to make sure the club was running as it should and to lock up after everyone had left.   
  
It was a lonely task. He often entered the building, last to change back into his uniform, to be greeted by silence. Sometimes it soothed him, the peace calming his mind, but sometimes, he wished he could join in with the cheerful chattering and bustle of activity that was ever present after a practice.   
  
But today had been different. He opened the door, expecting the silence that greeted him and made his way to his locker quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled over the room.   
  
"Saa… Tezuka, do you always stay so late?"  
  
The captain started a little, hearing the soft lilting voice, and he heard the somewhat amused chuckle come from behind him. He had missed the figure of the young man, half hidden by the shadows, leaning against the wall behind him. He unzipped his jersey calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Fuji? I thought you had gone home already." The tone was not accusary, merely interested, if slightly resigned. He did not turn around to look at the other boy, slowly taking his jersey off, missing the warmth that it provided.   
  
He shivered slightly, unsure himself whether it was because of the removal of the jersey, or if it was because of the silky voice that replied to his question.   
  
"I thought I would wait for you today, for a change."   
  
There was silence for a while, as Tezuka took off his t-shirt, well aware that the tensai's eyes were fixed on him, feeling his gaze sweep over him appreciatively as he bared his torso. He shifted uncomfortably, reaching into his locker, wanting to put on his shirt quickly, but found that it had gone.   
  
He stared for a moment, perplexed as to where it could have gone. Slowly, he turned around to face Fuji. The prodigy stood, hips tilted, leaning against the wall, said shirt dangling off one finger, his ever present smile on his face, though his eyes were open and there was an almost predatory gleam in them.   
  
"Fuji…" His voice was deep, and it echoed around the room. Fuji did not miss the slight warning tone.   
  
"Yes, Tezuka?" The smile became even more innocent, if possible. He liked teasing the other boy, watching his reaction, breaking that controlled exterior, wanting the underlying current of passion and lust to show in the other boy.  
  
Tezuka took a step closer to the smaller boy, reducing the distance between them, his expression unreadable. Fuji remained where he was, eyes watching the other's every movement, following the contours of his well defined body.   
  
"The shirt, Fuji."   
  
Blue eyes moved from Tezuka's face to the piece of white fabric hanging from his finger.   
  
"What about it?" Calmly, he swung the shirt just a little bit more, the soft rustle of fabric filling the otherwise silent room.   
  
"Can I have it?" There was no question – it was almost an order, spoken in Tezuka's most authoritative voice. But Fuji was not accustomed to following orders – he liked to break the rules, if only slightly. It amused him to see the reactions of others, and this was no exception.  
  
"Come and get it then… buchou." The shirt continued to swing lightly from his forefinger.   
  
Tezuka sighed. A soft exhalation of air that ruffled Fuji's bangs slightly, due to their proximity. He leant forwards.   
  
"Fuji this is not the place for your gam…"   
  
He never finished his sentence.   
  
Swiftly, Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka, bringing him close. The white shirt fell, floating lightly on its downwards descent, to land with a soft sigh on the floor, forgotten. Fuji leant upwards, lips brushing against those of Tezuka's.  
  
The older boy resisted at first, but at Fuji's insistent teasing and nibbling, he slowly gave in, and returned the kiss, his common sense seemingly forgotten, for now. Somewhere deep inside the captain, a small voice warned him that anyone could walk in now and see them, that they were being careless, but he silenced that voice. Perhaps he was being careless, but for once, he didn't care.   
  
Their hands travelled over the familiar contours of each other, silken skin gliding over silken skin. The kiss they shared was heated, tongue battling against another tongue for dominance, each wanting the control over the other. His glasses were removed, and thrown hastily away. Perhaps later, he would regret that, but, caught in the kiss, he gave no thought to it.  
  
Tezuka pushed Fuji against the wall, until his back was almost flat against it, one hand moving to start to undo the buttons of Fuji's shirt. He drew back from Fuji after a while, slightly out of breath from the intensity of their previous kiss.   
  
Fuji's usually pale complexion was slightly flushed, and he was panting softly, eyes half lidded, cobalt blue peeking out from those long lashes. His lips were slightly swollen, and his mouth half open, the soft pink of his tongue showing. The tensai turned his head slightly, watching Tezuka seductively out of the corner of one eye. His chest rose and fell quickly, the buttons of his shirt now totally undone, delicate pale skin showing enticingly.  
  
Tezuka stared at that perfect skin. It was milky white, as though the Fuji had never been in the sun. The other boy never liked to show too much skin, except to Tezuka. He had felt his eyes drawn to that expanse of ivory many times before – while Fuji was serving, or smashing, and his shirt would ride up just higher than normal, revealing a little more of what others would not normally see. It was almost as if Fuji was teasing Tezuka, showing the world something that he would usually only reserve for the captain.   
  
The taller boy's mouth latched onto the exposed neck, and he nipped and licked his way down that column, leaving light bruises where his mouth had been. Fuji moaned softly, at the slight pain of the bites, and then at the soothing lapping of Tezuka's tongue. The change in pressure sparked something inside him – pain and pleasure intermixing, and he moaned Tezuka's name.  
  
His hands travelled over the captain's chest, leaving fiery trails along their wake, to rest haphazardly behind Tezuka's neck, one hand moving to play with the chocolate strands of hair, twirling them, feeling the fine strands slip between his fingers. Suddenly, he was glad that his back was against the wall, supporting his weight, as Tezuka continued to suckle on his neck. No doubt he would have to wear his jersey tomorrow during practice.   
  
A second white shirt drifted down to join the first, landing a few feet away from it. Again, Tezuka pushed the shorter boy against the wall, this time more roughly. Fuji reeled as his back was pushed somewhat forcefully against the cool wall, while the heat and warmth of Tezuka pressed upon his chest, calloused hands moving to pinch and stroke in all the right places.   
  
Fuji bucked his hips upwards, impatient.   
  
"Now who's teasing?" The soft question was punctuated by pants.   
  
Tezuka continued to lavish his attention on Fuji's neck, a small quirk on the corners of his mouth, ignoring the question. The tensai chuckled softly and turned his head, dislodging Tezuka's mouth from his now marked neck, and captured the other's mouth again.   
  
The kiss was brief, a soft nibble, a ghost of a lick upon Tezuka's bottom lip, and that sweet mouth was gone again. It moved downwards, following in the paths that his hands travelled, down past the other's chest, past his well toned stomach and to the waistband of his trousers. Fuji dropped gracefully to his knees, slipping down from the wall.  
  
One finger ran lightly along the Tezuka's waistband, back and forth, back and forth, tickling the sensitive skin of Tezuka's lower abdomen, while Fuji's tongue lapped at his skin, tasting the slightly salty tang of sweat, mixed in with the familiar sweet taste that was uniquely Tezuka.   
  
"Fuji…" It was almost a growl; a low rumble of need from Tezuka's throat.  
  
"As you wish, buchou." Fuji looked up at Tezuka, eyes half hidden by the messy bangs that framed his face and darkened by lust. A finger hooked into the taller boy's waistband, and pulled downwards, bringing the material down with a small rustle, leaving him in his underwear. There was a soft groan, as Fuji's hands lightly ran up Tezuka's inner thigh again.  
  
Tezuka rested his forehead against the wall in front of him, the sudden drop in temperature making his head swim even more. One of his hands found its way down to Fuji's head, fingers entwining in the soft strands. The other fisted, knuckles white, and was driven into the wall, in an attempt to control himself. It didn't matter anymore that he was in the clubroom; that they were still at school; that anyone could walk in. All that mattered was that Fuji was here. He was caught in the moment, raw need coursing through him, fuelled by the tensai who was kneeling at his feet.   
  
There was only a few centimetres of space separating the two, but it still felt as though it was a lot more. They longed for the other's touch and the other's warmth, needing more contact.   
  
Fuji leant forwards, closing the distance, his tongue flicking out to lap at Tezuka through the fabric of his underwear. The warmth and slight damp which permeated through the thin fabric was almost too much for Tezuka. His control and resistance was waning, and it was all that he could do to stop thrusting forwards. His clenched fist drove into   
  
the wall again, and the fingers around Fuji's hair tightened, nails scraping across his scalp. He pressed his forehead hard against the wall, the rough cool texture rubbed against his fevered skin, the difference in temperature only adding to the swirl of emotions overwhelming him.  
  
Feeling the other boy tense and those fingers twist in his hair, Fuji chuckled lightly. He enjoyed breaking that facade of control and self restrait. He wanted to shatter that mask, and unleash the passion and desire that was kept so well hidden in the older boy. It was a challenge, a game; watching, waiting, teasing, until the other boy's resistance disappeared, to be replaced by pure emotion, unhindered by his usual common sense. And Tezuka played along with the tensai, holding onto his self control resolutely, fighting until the end. It was a game where there was no true winner. There was no true loser either.   
  
The vibrations of the light chuckle sent shivers up Tezuka's spine. His back arched, head thrown back, brown strands of hair cascading down from his head. His control hung by a thread, pulled taunt, about to snap. Fingers tightened again, pulling the tensai's hair almost painfully. Fuji smirked, pleased with Tezuka's reaction, feeling the sharp tug from Tezuka's hands.   
  
He leant forwards more and closed his mouth over Tezuka, through the fabric, scraping lightly with his teeth. The resilience in Tezuka snapped, the ghost-like touch and warmth engulfing him taking over his senses. He gasped, almost giving in to the need to thrust forward, but shook his head, not wanting to hurt the smaller boy.   
  
He pushed Fuji away, feeling the loss of the warmth around him as he detached Fuji's mouth. The tensai looked up, eyes watching the captain under a curtain of long lashes. He pouted slightly.  
  
"You didn't like it?"  
  
Tezuka drank in the sight of the prodigy at his feet, usually pale skin tinged with pink, lips slightly parted. The other boy seemed too far away, and Tezuka needed more contact, he needed to feel the other's silken skin brush over his own. He sought out each and every contour of the other's body, tracing those lines with his gaze, imprinting them into his memory.He dropped quickly to his knees, fingers in Fuji's hair turning the tensai's head upwards roughly, almost painfully. Their lips met forcefully, tongues battling again, each savouring the familiar taste of the other.   
  
Tezuka breathed in the scent of Fuji, of vanilla and spices, soothing yet exotic. He could drown in the other boy. Fuji was like a drug, one which he was hopelessly addicted to. Addicted, that was what he was. Addicted to the other boy, to that unflawed skin, to those brilliant blue eyes, to that soft melodic voice; to everything about the other boy.   
  
They broke apart, breaths ragged, and Fuji watched the taller boy above him, triumph in those cobalt eyes. One hand reached up and pulled Tezuka's underwear down, letting the soft fabric drop to pool around the captain's knees.   
  
The sudden cool air over his heated skin drew another gasp from Tezuka. Fuji pushed the other boy back, palms resting on the other's chest, and taken by surprise, Tezuka fell back with a soft thump onto one of the previously discarded white shirts, the soft fabric brushing his skin lightly. He propped himself up on one elbow, watching Fuji, his vision slightly blurred, in the absence of his glasses.  
  
The tensai pulled the other's underwear off his legs totally, discarding it carelessly. Glacial blue eyes continued to watch Tezuka, and he leant forwards and crawled up until his face was millimetres away from the other.   
  
Tezuka watched, eyes narrowing as Fuji's face came more and more into focus, until it was a mere breath away from his own. It was not apparent who moved first, but neither cared, as they were kissing again. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist, keeping him in place, feeling the other's smooth skin underneath his fingers.  
  
As the kiss deepened, fingers wandered lower and lower from Fuji's waist. Fuji started slightly, as his trousers and underwear were slipped off him, and he kicked them away from his ankles, moving to sit on top of Tezuka's chest more comfortably, no doubt squashing the older boy beneath him, light though he was.   
  
Again, they broke apart, slightly breathless, and Fuji looked down at the captain beneath him, a small smile on his lips. One finger reached out to rest on Tezuka's lips, and he traced them lightly.   
  
He bent down, and whispered into Tezuka's ear, "I win."  
  
~~~****~~~~  
  
The late afternoon sunlight had almost all but gone now, to be replaced by the calm blues of dusk. The two figures in the club room were cast in shadow, the faint scent of sweat, and something sweeter, lingered in the air, and now and again, the almost ghostly light from the window would illuminate pale, milky skin when the two moved; dancing to silent music, heard only by them.   
  
Despite the settling calm around them, the heat between the two was intense. So intense that they did not notice the cool evening breeze that weaved around them from the open door, or the shadow of a figure who stood outside it.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
Lina: Umm… don't kill me if this sucks? Please? *hides* And this was a pretty long chapter, ne? I said I'd make up for it… _   
  
Answers to Reviews:  
  
Ikyutakei: Hehe, hope this part was ok! ^_^  
  
Silence: I'm glad you like it so far – and here's the chapter! This chapter is less of a cliff hanger than the last… or is it? o_O Lol.  
  
Mabaroshi16: *huggles* Thank you! X3 Hehe, this chapter was longer… was it long enough? XD And I didn't want to complicate things even more – I think the fic is angsty enough as it is! XD  
  
Hakkai-san: Hahaha, yes, I tend to write angsty fics more than fluffy ones, hence the difficulty in writing this chapter for me. ^^; Glad you like though! ^_^  
  
SIB: Cliff hangers are evil I know… _ This is less of a cliff hanger than last time… right? *is not sure herself*   
  
Sano: Hmm… people have been saying that Fuji is OOC… but can you please tell me in what way? I would love to improve on writing him, but I kinda need to know where he's OC so I can correct it, ne? Hehe, I share your want for more TezuFuji! XD Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Vanilla Fox: Yes, as you can see, this is the continuation. Please tell me where you think the two is OOC? I didn't really think about how old they are, as they don't act or look like 14 or 15 year olds anyway, but I'm guessing that they would be around that age. Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Reviews make me so happy, so please R&R! Thank you everyone for your feedback – it's greatly appreciated! =3  
  
And I have exams and crap coming up VERY soon (I should be revising, but I'm writing and procrastinating), so I don't think I'll be able to update this fic frequently, I'm sorry. -_- I'll try though!   
  
Arigatou all for reading! ^_^ 


End file.
